My family FAIRY TAIL
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: La familia son las personas con las que creciste, con las que viviste cada momento de tu vida...pero que sucede cuando tu familia es el gremio mas desastroso de fiore, y viviendo diferentes situaciones de tu vida donde como hijo de grandes magos sabes que no debes seguir los mismos pasos que tus padres...descubre las lindas aventuras de ciertos niños hijos de los mas grandes magos
1. prologo

**My Family "Fairy Tail "**

**Hola a todos mis lindos lectores ahora les traigo una diferente historia donde en vez de que la vivan nuestros queridos magos seran ahora sus hijos pues se sorprenderan por las personalidades de esos pequeños niños y tambien de como son porque no son iguales a sus padres bueno la mayoria si pero otros mas o menos**

**aclaraciones:**

**cursiva pensamientos**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

* * *

Prologo

Algunos piensan que una familia es unida pero en el caso de ciertos niños que crecen en una gran familia que no te dejan hasta que sepan que estas bien, que no te hicieron daño, que no tienes ningún rasguño, saben que estar en esa familia es algo especial, también saber que tienes padres que son grandes magos, si grandes magos eso era el asunto de varios hijos de los magos fuertes y desastrosos de todo Fiore, ese era el caso de los hijos de los ejemplos de los magos de clase S… Dentro del gremio los niños veían lo que pasaba día con día, desde las peleas entre sus padres que ellos decían "no debes seguir nuestros pasos" y eso era cierto porque para los padres quieren todo lo mejor a sus hijos, eso querían porque los niños eran iguales a ellos pero ciertamente había uno que otro diferente a su padre…y era hora de presentarlos

-***gritando* **Cabello de flama me las pagaras, te demostrare que soy mejor que tu, por eso soy el hijo de Gray Fullbuster ***sonriendo*** -dijo el hijo mayor del mago de hielo

-***agarrándolo* **Nii-chan deja a Daika sabes lo que te dijo papá ***deteniéndolo*** déjalo Gary por favor-dijo la hija del mago de hielo

**-*sonriendo*** Jeni piensa que esto es emocionante porque el hermano de Jeni es muy fuerte ***gritando* **Gary-niii Jeni te está apoyando-dijo la pequeña hija del joven mago de hielo

-***gritando* **Jacob sabe que Gary-nii está haciendo mal porque papá lo regañara ***gritando mas fuerte* **Grettel-neee yo te apoyo no como Jeni-nee-dijo el hermano gemelo de la pequeña niña

Esto pequeños cuatro son Gary Fullbuster Loxar, pues digamos que sigue los mismos pasos de su padre de la desnudeces que hace, siempre busca pelea con hijo de Natsu, Grettel Fullbuster Loxar dos años menor que Gary, es la única hija del joven mago de hielo que no es tanto como sus padres ya que no habla en tercera persona ni se desnuda, Jeni y Jacob Fullbuster Loxar dos años menores que Grettel y gemelos siempre hablan en tercera persona…

-***parándose de su lugar* **haber pues si como hablas peleas cubo de hielo dos…***sonriendo* **porque soy el hijo del mejor mago de clase S-dijo el hijo de Salamander

-***saltando* **¡VAMOS! Daika-nii las dos te apoyamos verdad Natsuki-nee…papá es el mejor ***gritando*-**dijo la hija de Salamander

-***llorando* **Mamá y papá ya se han tardado demasiado no han vuelto de la misión con los demás nee-chan…nii-chan-dijo la pequeña hija de Salamander

-***leyendo* **Mamá dijo que no se tardarían demasiado así que no te preocupes Natsuki mejor siéntate estar en ese lugar es peligroso para alguien pequeña como tu-dijo el otro hijo de Salamander

Estos otros cuatro pequeños son hijos de Natsu Dragneel… Daika Dragneel Heartfilia casi con la misma personalidad de su papá solo con un poquito de la personalidad de su mamá es el hermano gemelo de Nashi, Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia hermana gemela de Daika es igual que su padre pero con el toque de su madre, Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia la más pequeña de todos los hijos de Salamander es diferente a su padre se parece un poco a su madre, Daisuke Dragneel Heartfilia el hijo mayor de los hijos de Salamander es el más diferente a los otros tres, pero también tiene un pequeñito toque de su madre le gusta leer…

-***gritando***Daisuke eres un cobarde…igual que tu padre, ni pareces su hijo-dijo el hijo mayor de Gajeel Redfox

-***enojada* **Hermano deja a Daisuke-kun en paz, mamá te castigara por esas cosas-dijo la hermana del pequeño que insultaba a el otro pequeño

-***llorando* **Nii-chan es muy malo-dijo la pequeña hermana de los dos pequeños

Los tres pequeños son hijos de Gajeel Redfox, el primer hijo es Música Redfox Mcgarden siempre insulta a los dos hijos de Salamander mas a Daisuke porque según él es el más débil de todos, Liz Redfox Mcgarden un año menor que Música ella defiende demasiado a Daisuke secretamente enamorada de él, Leila Redfox Mcgarden dos años menor que Liz siempre es sensible a todo lo que hacen, llora demasiado…

-***viendo a el pequeño peli rosa* **Tu, tenemos cuentas pendientes Daisuke ***saltando sobre la mesa en que estaba*** maldito delicado que se siente como una niña-dijo un pequeño rubio

-***bajándolo de la mesa* **Hermano déjalo en paz, no lo molestes mamá te castigara y a mí por no detenerte ***amarrándolo a una silla*-**dijo una pequeña rubia

-***gritando* **Hermana déjalo mi hermano quiere ajustar cuentas con el tonto de Daisuke y yo iré contra Daika-dijo un pequeño rubio

-***agarrando al pequeño rubio* **Compórtate, sabes que tu madre te castiga siempre que haces esas cosas-dijo una pequeña rubia de vestido rojo

-***sonriendo* **Déjalo hermana nuestro primo se quiere divertir con los hijos de Salamander- dijo un pequeño rubio

-***gritando* **Vamos primos nosotros los apoyamos –dijeron al unisonó dos pequeños peli blancos

-***sonriendo* **Ustedes son únicos y divertidos-dijo un pequeño castaño

Los tres pequeños primeros rubios son hijos de Lissana Strauss y Sting Eucliffe, Steve Eucliffe Strauss hijo mayor siempre busca problemas contra el hijo mayor de Salamander, Luc Eucliffe Strauss un año menor que Steve también busca problemas pero con el hijo menor de Salamander, Lisaida Eucliffe Strauss dos años menor que Steve siempre detiene a sus dos hermanos secretamente enamorada de Daika, los otros cuatro son hijos de Mirajane Strauss y Laxus Dreyar Laisha Dreyar Strauss siempre detiene a sus dos primos de pelear con los demás, Larry Dreyar Strauss hermano gemelo de Laisha siempre apoya sus dos primos en las peleas, Marc Dreyar Strauss y Mía Dreyar Strauss hermanos gemelos apoyan a sus primos solo cuando les conviene, y el ultimo es hijo de Kana Alverona, Kelly Alverona hijo único de Kana siempre esta cuando hay peleas…

-***parando las peleas* **Ustedes deben comportarse como amigos que son dejen de pelear**, *viendo como paraban de pelear*** muy bien ahora dense un abrazo- dijo un pequeño peli rojo

-***con un pastel de chocolate* **Hermano déjalos siempre son así mejor comamos pastel, mi deliciosa pastel de chocolate ***comiendo*** sabe delicioso ***viendo como se caía su pastel* **ustedes dejen de pelear y me pagaran mi pastel-dijo una pequeña peli azul

Estos dos pequeños son Jocelin Fernández Scarlet es igual que su madre le encanta los pasteles de chocolate, ojo si te metes con sus pasteles estarás perdido, Eloy Fernández Scarlet siempre detiene las peleas pero es igual que su padre pero también con un gran toque de su madre…

-***triste* **Mi mami no ha vuelto, tampoco mi papi-dijo una pequeña peli azul llorando

-***saltando* **Aye siempre es lo mismo verdad-dijo un pequeño gato peli blanco

**-*viendo a todos pelear*** Nunca cambiaran, hasta Grettel se unió ***viendo al pequeño peli rosa sentado leyendo*** por lo menos hay uno que no es como su padre-dijo un pequeño gato peli azul

-***acercándose al pequeño gato peli blanco*** También nosotros midamos nuestras fuerzas peleemos-dijo un pequeño gato peli negro

Y por último la pequeña Rose Conbolt Marvell ella siempre llora cuando no están sus padres, y los tres pequeños gatos son Zuly siempre está feliz, Pau no apoya todas la peleas que hacen los niños, y Laki que le gusta pelear…

Por todos lados se veía un alboroto, mesas aventadas, sillas también, pero por otro lado en un lado estaban el pequeño más calmado de todos con su pequeña hermana a su lado, el alboroto era presente y todos los mayores veían ese alboroto de todos los días, sin duda alguna ese gremio era animado por todos lados, al momento de que iban a empezar a usar lo que tenían como magia las puertas del gremio se abrieron haciendo notar a todos los magos presentes que habían llegado, y como tal y llegaron vieron el alboroto que habían causado sus hijos, pero para sorpresa de algunos solo dos pequeños no estaban en esa pelea que eran el hijo mayor y la hija menor del joven Salamander, ellos sabían que habían perdido ante la joven rubia en educar a dos de sus hijos, entonces cuando vieron el desastre, un largo suspiro salió de sus bocas porque ese desastre era grande y el nuevo maestro los regañaría por lo que habían hecho sus hijos, en eso salió el nuevo maestro de su oficina Laxus Dreyar, dirigiendo su mirada a los padres por el desastre que habían ocurrido sus hijos…solo eso los espero, ser regañados por el nuevo maestro por el gran destrozo de ellos mismos, pero por una parte felicito a la joven rubia porque dos de sus hijos ya se comportaban como debían… y así comienza la aventura para cada pequeño miembro del gremio, descubriendo sus rivales porque si no los tuvieran como sus padres no llegarían a ser como ellos pero eso es grave error, o no, y para los padres era así todos los días ser regañados por el maestro todos los días por el gran destrozo de sus hermanos y eso les hacía saber que sus hijos iban para el mismo camino que ellos, al camino donde ellos también eran así y en un futuro muy lejano los afectaría a algunos en las misiones que harían…

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado el prologo...bueno pienso subirlo cada viernes o sabado eso sera como se valla dando mi historia y como vallan dejando sus reviews y saldran diferentes situaciones donde veran como son estos lindos personajes y como son ante sus padres...jejejejejejeje espero que dejen sus reviews**


	2. El hijo prodijio de Salamander

**Holaaa a todos mis lindos lectores...*viendo los reviews* no no se vale...no han dejado reviews solo seis bueno no importa escribir me hace feliz...**

**aclarciones:**

****cosas que hacen los personajes **

**() interrupciones mias**

**cursiba pensamientos y muchas cosas mas**

* * *

Capitulo1. El Hijo prodigio de Salamander

Daisuke Dragneel Heartfilia ese nombre era conocido por todo el gremio, no solo por los pequeños niños, sino por los grandes magos que sabían que ese pequeño de solo escasos nueve años era todo un pequeño demasiado listo, y porque no, sabía todo sobre la magia, la historia, pero para todos su sorpresa era que, él era el hijo de Salamander el mago que destruye todo a su paso y no se detiene a pensar un minuto de lo que hará, ese pequeño era sorprendente sabia muchas cosas que ellos no lograrían memorizar…era reconocido por el maestro del propio gremio como el hijo prodigio del gremio ya que solo él era…siendo específicos especial, si especial no se parecía a su padre que cuando veían destruía todo a su paso, o como sus hermanos que también le buscaban a las peleas, o como su pequeña hermana que siempre lloraba, reía, y algunas veces se metía a las peleas de los demás pequeños…Laxus Dreyar maestro de Fairy Tail quería saber cómo ese pequeño era el único que no era como sus padres, ya que ese pequeño era confiado de su poder, no era desastroso, leía demasiado siempre se veía sentado leyendo en una mesa del gremio a ese pequeño, las madres de los demás pequeños sentían envidia por ese ejemplar de hijo y por supuesto la joven rubia estaba orgullosa de ese pequeño, pero también los pequeños lo tachaban de debilucho, los padres de una niña, y su padre pues es un idiota que decía que su hijo era un amargado…

-***saltando encima de la mesa* **Vamos a pelear tonto, eres aburrido sabes que eres un afeminado, niña tonta ***sacándole la lengua*-**dijo Steve enojado

-***leyendo* **No hare lo que tu me dices, no soy un incivilizado que le gusta pelear como a otros, sabes que no tienes neuronas ***riendo*** que tonto-dijo Daisuke leyendo

-***bajándolo de la mesa* **Steve Eucliffe Strauss por última vez en este día, deja de molestar a Daisuke que está leyendo, ponte a hacer algo productivo-dijo Lissana madre del pequeño

-***gritando* **Daisuke eres un cobarde que siempre evade las peleas-dijo Música como todos los días

Todos los días era así para el pequeño que recibía insultos a cada rato, hoy su madre había salido a una misión y su padre estaba peleando como siempre, saco un simple suspiro, cerro su libro y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca donde buscaba un poco de tranquilidad para leer, poco tiempo después su madre había llegado, ella buscando con la mirada a su pequeño hijo no lo vio, y al no verlo se enojo y paro al joven peli rosa diciéndolo que donde estaba el pequeño, asustado no dijo nada, después de pelearse con su esposo la joven rubia se sentó en una silla del gremio cerca de la barra suspirando al ver como sus tres hijos se unían a la pelea y seguidos por los demás pequeños…

-***comiendo una rebanada de pastel* **Lucy tu eres la única que tiene un hijo muy inteligente, lindo y también que es muy calmado-dijo la joven pelirroja

-***asintiendo* **Si Juvia piensa que, Daisuke es un niño muy lindo, Juvia quisiera que uno de sus hijos fuera así-dijo la joven peli azul

-***suspirando* **Tienen razón pero no es tan fácil, el se la pasa leyendo todo el día, la noche lee aun mas ***suspirando otra vez* **mi pequeño es tachado de nerd, un cerebrito, una niña, un débil pero nunca lo veo quejarse ***viendo al joven peli rosa*** hasta Natsu le dice varias cosas-dijo la joven rubia- ***sorprendiéndose* **ahora que me acuerdo donde esta Daisuke

-***sonriendo* **Ara, ara el está en la biblioteca otra vez fue la misma rutina no te preocupes-dijo la joven peli blanca sonriendo-***preguntando* **Además me acuerdo que tu nos dijiste que nos contarías que paso con Natsu cuando vio a su hijo leer por primera vez…

-***suspirando* **Si se los dijera quisieran matar a Natsu y de paso a sus esposo, por que el ***señalando al joven peli rosa*** fue el primero en ofenderlo-dijo la joven rubia suspirando- haber por donde comienzo…

Flash Black redactado por Lucy

Era un día normal en nuestra casa, Natsu había salido a una misión, los pequeños gritaban por todos lados, y mi pequeño Daisuke con tan solo cinco años de edad estaba leyendo un libro en su rinconcito de la casa, en ese mismo instante llego, Natsu abrazado por dos pequeños que eran nuestros traviesos, mi pequeña Natsuki aun dormía como era un bebe, Natsu entro y dejo a los pequeños sentados y de ahí me empezó a preguntar, yo estaba cocinando…

-***viendo por todos lados* **Luce, donde esta Daisuke quiero que valla conmigo al gremio ***sonriendo y susurrando* **hice una apuesta con Gray, y Gajeel por los niños-dijo Natsu disque susurrando

-***bajando de las escaleras* **Papi aquí está mi hermano, ***arrastrándolo*** está leyendo algo, papi, onii-chan es raro-dijeron mis dos pequeños al unisonó

-***serio *** En esta casa nadie lee ***quitándole el libro* **solo tu mamá lee, entonces me has traicionado,** *triste* **Luce el pequeño me ha traicionado-dijo Natsu con un aura negra rodeándolo

-***pegándole al joven* **Natsu deja a mi pequeño, si quiere leer que lea, no le prohibiera nada y si no quieres, te las veras conmigo ***con un aura siniestra rodeándolo*-**dije en defensiva de mi pequeño

-***diciendo muchas cosas como loco* **Daisuke eres raro, no solo eso vienes de otro planeta porque ***haciendo un berrinche*** mi hijo es un nerd, niños su hermano lee libros en vez de quemarlos-dijo Natsu como loco

Y ese día Natsu durmió en el sofá, también desde ese día Daisuke y Natsu no se dirigen la palabra solo para decirse cosas en su diferente idioma…

Fin del Flash Black redactado por Lucy

-***suspirando* **y yo quisiera que se llevaran bien y no mal porque con los demás niños se lleva bien, hasta con sus hijos ***haciendo un puño*** por eso me enojo muy seguido con el-dijo la joven rubia enojada- por otra parte ***sonriendo* **mi pequeño cada vez lee demasiado, le interesa sumirse en ese mundo ***viendo a las demás jóvenes* **y aparte de todo me dijo Loke que quiere ver el potencial del pequeño

-***enojada y sacando una espada* **Ese Natsu es un insensible al igual que todos los demás, mira que decirle esas cosas a un pequeño ***reequipándose* **el pequeño es un gran niño inteligente, estratega, sabe demasiadas cosas ***sonriendo* **y eso lo comprobé cuando fuimos a una misión verdad Lucy-dijo la joven pelirroja

-***sonriendo* **Lu-chan verdad que ese pequeño tiene su cuarto lleno de libros ***imaginando su cuarto*** eso debe ser fascinante, desde los libros de aventuras hasta los de misterio-dijo la joven peli azul imaginando todo esos libros

Al rato de que las jóvenes madres platicaran sobre el pequeño, la joven rubia camino a la biblioteca donde el pequeño peli rosa, si peli rosa, se parecía a su padre, en todo lo que correspondía a apariencia física y no mental, el pequeño estaba acompañado de un pequeño minino peli azul que veía todos esos libros que había leído en una hora, sorprendido por ese gran complejo le pregunto algo…

-***sorprendido* **Oyes Daisuke no crees que esos libros son demasiados por un rato, deja que tus ojos descansen-dijo el pequeño Pau

-***apartándose del libro* **Creo que tienes razón pero como todos dicen, tu nunca te apartas de tus libros cuatro ojos, o también nerd, fresita y un sinfín de apodos ***sonriendo*** no te preocupes ya termine de leer el libro de_ El vuelo del ángel_- dijo el pequeño peli rosa viendo el libro que tenía cerca- Tía Erza me dijo ***viendo el libro* **que leyera el libro que era muy bueno

-***sonriendo* **Aye, Daisuke yo no te lo recomiendo es para mayores de edad y tu solo eres un niño- dijo un neko azul volando hacia los pequeños- ***sonrojado*** Ese libro te recomendó leer Erza está loca para un niño de tu edad quedaría uno como ***poniendo su mano en forma pensativa* **Blanca Nieves

-***leyendo el prologo* **Ya leí ese libro cuando tenía cuatro años, además no creo que mi mente quede dañada por este simple libro ***leyendo el titulo*** _Cincuenta sombras de Gray _suena interesante ***volviendo a su lectura*-**dijo el pequeño volviendo a leer

-***dándole círculos alrededor de la mesa* **ahora que le diré a Lucy, en el momento que vea a Daisuke leyendo un libro comprometedoramente ***susurrando* **erótico-dijo el gato pensando muchas cosas

En ese mismo instante había entrado la joven rubia arrastrando a un joven peli rosa con un montón de chichones en la cabeza, seguido por varios pequeños, después iban atrás los magos, y cierto espíritu estelar que jugaba con los niños, cuando Lucy vio a un Happy totalmente en shock, un pequeño gato igual que su padre y a su pequeño…a su pequeño leyendo un libro tan comprometedor, soltó de un solo golpe al joven peli rosa que cayó como un costal de papas, los niños quedaron viendo a su madre y los otros pequeños se sorprendieron la velocidad que tenia al bajar por esas escaleras, los magos solo vieron sorprendidos y esperando a ver lo que pasaba… cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido tragaron en seco, no solo eso rezaron sus plegarias, porque cuando la joven rubia se enojaba respecto a su hijo era aun mas peor que la joven pelirroja y la joven peli blanca, y eso era imparable, seguida detrás de ella iba cierto espíritu estelar que también comprendía cierto grado de enojo de la joven rubia, que su ahijado leyera esa clase de libros era imperdonable…

-***enojada* **Daisuke Dragneel Heartfilia dime quién demonios te dio esa clase de libros, ***viendo como el pequeño se sonrojaba como un tomate* **Daisuke Dragneel Heartfilia es la última vez que te pregunto eso-dijo la joven rubia enojada, que digo enojada furiosa** (yo: pobre Daisuke)**

En ese segundo el pequeño peli rosa cayó, un tremendo ruido se escucho, la joven rubia corrió a ver si estaba bien mientras el joven peli naranja veía en que capitulo estaba leyendo y cuando continuo leyendo, otro más cayo desmayado, se escucho a varios que se reían ante esa situación, el joven peli rosa que había reaccionado de esos golpes, se paró de inmediato y vio esa escena que al verla se rio como loco…por otro lado la joven rubia estaba furiosa, y también preocupada, nunca…nunca supo quien le dio a su pequeño ese libro de esa clase…entonces el pequeño minino hablo…

-***viendo al pequeño peli rosa desmayado* **Yo sé quien le dio ese libro, y también se muchas cosas más y las diré Lucy-san ***dirigiendo una mirada rápida a los magos que se sorprendiéndose con esa mirada*** Lucy-san, Erza-san le dio el libro a Daisuke pero también andaba viendo Natsu-san y no lo impidió ***sonriendo como el gato de Alicia*** también Natsu-san hace rato aposto con los demás a que Daisuke lo leía este día ***viendo a la joven rubia*** Lucy-san está enojada-dijo el pequeño gato Pau

-***con un aura siniestra*** Todos ustedes, ***fulminando con la mirada a todos*** Como se atreven a hacerle algo a un niño** *cambiando su cara de siniestra a triste* **mi pequeño, mi bebe que te quisieron hacer-dijo la joven rubia casi llorando

-***despertándose* **Ustedes como se atreven a darle un libro de ese tipo a mi ahijado, ustedes no piensan que lo pueden traumar, pero esto se encargara Acuarius y los hará sufrir ***viendo como la joven rubia lloraba* **vamos Lucy, llevemos a el pequeño donde siempre-dijo el joven peli naranja cargando a un desmayado pequeño peli rosa

Cuando vieron que el joven peli naranja salía seguido de una joven rubia que había llorado demasiado, vieron como se fue rápidamente, pero también un balde de agua bien fría les cayo enzima al saber que ese no era perdón de dios porque atormentar a un pequeño con un libro, un libro…si un libro los cuales eran sus favoritos, para él no era solo unos tontos libros sino eran su adoración, lo que le movía para seguir viendo un lindo día, genial ahora no solo el joven peli rosa tenía problemas con su esposa la joven rubia, sino todos los del gremio, y no solo con ella sino con su horda de espíritus estelares, tragaron en seco y esperaron que no le ala pasado nada a el pequeño peli rosa…Por otro lado en el bosque un joven peli naranja caminaba rápidamente seguido de una joven rubia que se había enojado al ver a su pequeño aun desmayado pero cuando llegarían a ese lago intentaría despertarlo…llegando a ese lago donde antes la joven rubia junto a el joven peli rosa y el pequeño gato iban a pescar cada vez que podían, su alegría era ahí y ahora pasaba ahí la mayoría de tiempo con su hijo entrenándolo, si entrenándolo, el maestro Laxus Dreyar sabía que el hijo de Salamander era un hijo prodigio y también sabía que ese pequeño era muy prometedor, y en algun futuro no muy lejano seria un mago impresionante… llegando a ese lugar el joven acostó al pequeño en el pasto dejándolo ahí se marcho rápido a su mundo a buscar más seguro algo…En el gremio pues todo era sombrío, porque en ese mismo momento el maestro andaba regañando a los magos por tal tontería que habían hecho **(yo: pues quien no los quisiera regañar, BAKAS!) **traumar a un pequeño por siempre, después de ese gran regaño todos se preguntaban a donde fueron Lucy y Loke con el pequeño, bueno eso se lo preguntaban siempre así que decidieron investigar, pero había un problema no sabían a donde se habían ido, cuando vieron a el pequeño gato que iba saliendo del gremio caminando dirigiéndose al bosque lo decidieron perseguir porque el siempre estaba junto a el pequeño…cuando llegaron se escondieron en un arbusto para que nadie los viera y ahí vieron a un pequeño medio despierto acostado a una joven rubia preocupada, a un joven peli naranja con un vaso de agua, un gato peli azul viendo a su amigo peli rosa...

**-*suspirando*** Ya te sientes bien Daisuke ***viendo como el pequeño asentía* **quieres hablar de lo ocurrido ***viendo como el pequeño movía la cabeza*** no me lo dirás verdad lo que piensas-dijo la joven rubia preocupada

-***viendo para el lago* **Mamá porque todos me juzgan por leer demasiados libros, a mi me gustan pero todos me juzgan por eso ***triste*** dime mamá porque nací con esa inteligencia-dijo el pequeño peli rosa triste

-***sonriendo* **Porque eres especial, eres especial Daisuke, sabes ahí una frase que te describe muy bien porque tu eres curioso ***hincándose frente a el***La curiosidad es una de las mas permanentes y seguras características de una vigorosa inteligencia ***viéndolo*** por eso tu eres inteligente-dijo el joven peli naranja

-***asintiendo* **Claro que el tiene razón Daisuke, mira a tu edad estas a la altura de alguien como tus padres a los diecisiete años- dijo un pequeño peli azul- ***sonriendo* **pero con algo diferente porque tu no eres un idiota como los grandes ***viendo al pequeño peli rosa*** tu eres genial

**-*viendo el pequeño peli rosa*** Nene sabes que tu tienes talento, conoces demasiadas cosas y sabes cómo salir adelante ***sonriendo* **tu eres un Dragneel pero no saliste como tu padre de idiota ***abrazándolo* **tienes la característica de un Heartfilia la cual es la inteligencia-dijo la joven rubia sonriendo

-***llorando* **No quiero ser inteligente, todos aprecian a personas idiotas como ellos, mi padre quiere a los que pelean ***gritando* **por eso no quiero ser inteligente aunque sé que él nunca me mirara hasta que pelee con alguien ***llorando en su hombre*-**dijo el pequeño peli rosa

-***enojada* **pero que idioteces dices acepta lo que eres Daisuke, tu eres más único que todos, piensas antes de actuar ***viéndolo a los ojos*, **no eres un salvaje que se enoja por un simple pastel, no eres el que busca pelea siempre ***recordando mas* **no tienes rivales porque los consideras idiotas a todos-dijo la joven rubia- deja de llorar eres un Dragneel Heartfilia ***limpiándole las lagrimas*** tu eres inteligente porque lo quiso la divinidad, quiso que superaras a todos así que a entrenar

Esas palabras hicieron que el pequeño se sintiera mejor, y para los que estaban escondidos sentirse pésimos, pero cuando escucharon la última frase que decía "entrenar" si entre comillas entrenar pues supieron que la rubia hablaba bien, vieron que ese pequeño niño que era todo un prodigio en los libros era también en la magia, primero empezó con lo básico que era la magia escrita, después magia de luz, magia de hielo, agua, viento, un sinfín de magias vieron como el pequeño hacia aparecer esta vez sí que estaban sorprendidos, más de lo normal, el era callado, reservado, antisocial, un nerd, amargado, todo lo que ellos le decían pero ahora sabían que ese pequeño no era más que apariencias, de un pequeño callado que siempre leía libros paso a un pequeño lleno de energía, con demasiada magia, vieron como peleaba contra, esperen un momento el hijo de Salamander, el que no se levanta a pelear sino a buscar un lugar más tranquilo para leer estaba peleando contra su padrino, si contra el joven peli naranja, asombroso pensaban varios, los niños solo sudaban frio al ver el poder que tenía el pequeño al que tanto molestaban, ninguno cedía, era un combate parejo pero en un simple movimiento el pequeño peli rosa uso reequipamiento, esperen otro minuto, reequipamiento, la magia de Erza, otro demonio parecía frente a ellos, no podía ser, tanto como los jóvenes como los niños estaban sorprendidos a más no poder, después de un minuto el pequeño le había ganado a su padrino y maestro en parte de los combates... (yo: game over para Loke) pero se sorprendieron cuando salió el maestro de su gremio, esperen otro mini minuto, el maestro, claro que era el Laxus Dreyar, pero que hacia ahí, la joven peli blanca se sorprendió demasiado, no sabía de que su esposo sabia del poder del pequeño…entonces escucharon algo que decía el maestro del gremio

-***sonriendo* (yo: esperen sonriendo deben estar locos aquí) **Veo que has mejorado con los libros que te di ahora quiero ver de que estas hecho hijo de Salamander y de la coneja como le dice Gajeel ***quitándose su saco*** estoy preparado y si me vences te dare lo de la promesa que te hice-dijo el joven rubio

-***sorprendida* **Sorpresa cual sorpresa…Laxus no me digas que planeas algo con mi hijo eso no lo permitiré-dijo la joven rubia sorprendida

-***alzando una bandera* **Listos, preparados, pelea-dijo Pau sonriendo

Poder…no solo poder, fuerza se sentía en el aire…todos miraban sorprendidos lo que pasaba su visión no la podían dar al máximo por que por unas partes veían el detenimiento de los poderes por parte del pequeño que le enviaba el joven rubio, esperen otro minuto, todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron aun mas que casi quedaban blancos como la nieve, al ver que el pequeño se había comido en trueno que le habían lanzado…todos estaban en un estado de shock grande, solo se escuchaba los ruidos que cosas cayendo, el agua salpicando, algo que sonaba como una gran ráfaga, espadas cayendo para todos lados, ese era el hijo de Salamander se preguntaban varios, y el mismísimo salamander, su hijo sí que era prodigio, pero uno muy grande, un golpe se escucho en el agua, era el pequeño que había caído con tal intensidad, todos los magos escondidos estaban preparados para parar esa pelea pero al ver que el pequeño lanzaba el agua de una manera rápida se sorprendieron y pararon ese plan, media hora después todos miraban aun sorprendidos como… como el pequeño peli rosa había vencido a el maestro del gremio…si escucharon bien el maestro, ese poder fue sorprendente en el último momento…todos miraban aterrados al pequeño después de todo no podían juzgarlo ahora, al rato de eso el joven rubio se levantaba y el joven peli naranja salía por obra divina…

-***acariciándole los cabellos* **muy bien Daisuke me has sorprendido, para ser sinceros demasiado ***viendo a la joven rubia* **oyes Lucy entrenas bien al pequeño, bueno lo prometido ahora eres mago oficial de Fairy Tail y no solo eso si no mago clase S-dijo el joven rubio sonriendo

-***caminando rápido hacia el joven rubio* **como que Daisuke es mago de Fairy no solo eso es mago clase S,** *enojada* **porque le hiciste esa promesa-dijo la joven rubia enojada

-***viendo al pequeño* **Vamos Lucy se lo merece el pequeño, todos los días a entrenado demasiado, ha leído demasiados libros sobre los diferentes tipos de magias ***imaginándose algo*** me imagino la cara de Natsu al saber que su hijo lo supero ***sonriendo* **no solo eso a todos- dijo el joven peli naranja

-***levantándose* **Oyes no crees que decirles es demasiado pronto además que Mira me mata por prometerle algo así a un niño** *viendo al pequeño* **te lo digo enserio-dijo el joven rubio

-***cargando al pequeño gato azul y susurrándole*** Pau le decimos a ellos o aun no… ***escuchando lo que le decía el gato***muy bien se los diré…***hablando normal* **Saben hay algo que quiero decirles ***señalando los arbustos donde estaban escondidos los magos*** ahí están ellos así que lo saben-dijo pequeño peli rosa

Todos los magos escondidos salieron, pero se veían sorprendidos demasiado se diría, la joven peli blanca miraba enojada a el joven rubio, el joven peli rosa solo miraba el entretenido suelo de ese lugar…y los niños solo miraban con la boca abierta a el pequeño peli rosa, tragando en seco los magos solo vieron a ese pequeño que ahora era no solo mago oficial sino era mago clase S, ya no lo podrán juzgar de que se la pasa leyendo, sino que ahora el los juzgara a todos por como él les dice Idiotas…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno dejando a un lado el lado triste pasemos a unas aclaraciones de este capitulo por ejempo los titulos en cursiva son los siguientes autores...**

**El vuelo del angel, lo escribio Michael Connelly, es un libro de misterio**

**Cincuentas sombras de Gray pues no se quien es su autora, pero se que es erotico porque lo he leido, tambien una version que ahi en fafiction en bakugan battle... no vallan a creer que soy una gran pervertida**

**Tambien ayer me quede asi viendo mis reviews de mi otra historia y me pregunto AnikaSukino 5d si ya habia visto el trailer de la nueva serie...y yo asi como pensando me acoste en mi cama diciendo Trailer...trailer y me cambiaba de lugar pensando hasta que grite diciendo Trailer y me lo puse a buscar como loca cuando lo encontre me emocione demasiado, lo sigo viendo, *haciendo un puchero* ya quiero que sea abril, ya quiero que sea abril gracias AnikaSukino 5d por decirme porque nunca me enteraria...**

**ahora a contestar los reviews... que son los que tienen dudas o algun comentario bueno o malo **

**Gato-kun: si son unas linduras cuando no estan en las peleas...**

**Miyo: si son iguales algunos pero vez aqui ahi uno que no es igual a su padre, son ta lindos jejejejejejejejeje**

**Fer: Encerio te gusto Daika si es explosivo como su padre pero tambien tiene lo negativo de el las peleas que el comienza...jejejejejejeje son todos unas linduras para mi el que me gusto fue Daisuke**

**Nando: si la excepcion solo son dos pero cuando se juntan con su padre a exepcion de uno son iguales a el...que mal no pero sabras mas adelante las aventuras que tendran como hijos de los magos de ese gremio**

**Yomi: Si Eloy es igual a su mamá cuando se habla de peleas y tambien de pasteles pero nadie sabe cuales son sus favoritos solo los de su hermana los cuales son los de chocolate...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si son unas linduras pero cuando les conviene, si es cierto como dice el dicho de tal palo tal astilla...jejejeje pero en este capitulo te diste cuenta de que uno es mas, mas diferente que los demas y a su padre... pobre Daisuke epico no lo que le pasa **

**Byeeeeeeeeeee a todos espero que dejen sus reviews con criticas, dudas, preguntas, ammm que mas, sugerencias, entre otras cosas...** **una pregunta rapida antes de irnos pero sin mirar el capitulo cuantos años tiene el hijo mayor de Salamander...sin ver porque lo sabre ehhh **


End file.
